A dark life
by Blueruby13
Summary: What would have happened if Bella choose Jacob instead of Edward? When Edward doesn't know that Bella wasn't his true mate. But his family always knew that. When a girl named Crimson moves to town with her family she meets Edward. But there is a twist to how she lives. Bella moved away 17 years ago. Will Edward finally see his true mate? Or will he let her slip through his finger


**Chapter One **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters but I own Crimson and her family and the idea.**

"Wake up Crimson. We got to pack," My mom said.

I groaned and pulled my pillow over my face. Mom yelled in my ear to get up again and said I had an hour to get ready. Again I groaned and rolled out of bed. Today we were moving to Forks, WA. I liked Forks for three reasons. One: Lots of woods to explore so maybe I'll meet a werewolf or a vampire. **(A/N: No pun intended.) ** Two: It was always rainy and cloudy (my kind of day.) Three: There are some cemeteries in Forks so a place to sleep in when I want or if my mom was bugging me.

Okay so I guess you're wondering why in the world my mother named me Crimson. Well my mom has a thing for red. She eats mostly red foods, wears red in everything, and paints her fingernails red, so I guess you get the picture. I was born first so dad let her name me Crimson. Then when my sister came along she wanted to name her Ruby that's when dad put his foot down. He was fine with naming me Crimson but he wasn't going to name every child they had related to the color red.

I got out of bed and looked around the room. There was nothing left but my bed it had red sheets, black pillows and a black cover, and the dark blue walls of my bedroom were left. I guess I should explain all the black. I guess you've already guessed it but I'm goth. Yup you heard me, goth, and I'm proud of it.

I pulled on my ripped black tank-top with a long sleeved dark purple shirt underneath, my black mini shirt with my spiked belt, purple tights, and my combat boots. I looked in my bathroom but I couldn't find it! I asked my and dad but they said they didn't know where it was. Grrr! I was going to have to wear my purple lipstick. I bet you're wondering about all the purple too. I really wear black on black, black on red, black on purple, black on green, or black on blue. So I had lipstick for my outfits but the green and blue. I wanted to wear black but I guess I would have to wear the purple lipstick today. So I had to put on my purple lipstick, black mascara, and black eye shadow.

"Why are you wearing that? You have to make a good impression with the people in town. They'll talk you know? And we'll be known as the parents with a monster girl." My dad went on and on about making an impression and all that crap.

"It's a free country! I can wear and look like what I want!"

I stomped off to the car to wait. Why did they all have to be such hypocrites? My mom and dad always says "Be yourself," "Don't let people control you," and stuff like that when they don't accept that this is what makes me me. Anyway they can just deal with the name calling because I like all the attention.

Later rather than sooner my parents were all ready to go. We were driving to the airport and taking an eight hour flight to Port Angeles. My sister, Sally, is going as a ninth when I was going into the eleventh grade. Sally was my opposite. She wears pink and yellow and all these horrid colors. She was always happy and cheerleading. It made me sick. Sally was also embarrassed of me. By me! I mean look at her. Every time I do I get a headache.

Doesn't surprise me though. She is their favorite. She doesn't sneak out in the middle of the night to go to the cemetery, doesn't listen to too violent music, what's the fun in that? It made me laugh that people was shocked that I was her sister. She had blond hair that matched the stereo types and I had black as night hair.

I pulled out my ipod and listened to my favorite song by Marilyn Manson, Tainted Love. I closed my eyes and waited for this trip to end.

**Eight Hours Later**

This town was small. I'm sure everyone knew our names and what house we were living in. My sister was sulking in her seat to find that in Forks all it did was rain. That had me smiling. At least it was a nice day. Sun is okay but not all the time. I hated the sun.

We turned into a two-story house. Sally grabbed her neon green suitcase and ran into the house trying not to get her hair all wet. Inside the house is a bright yellow and brown walls (that made me gag,) the floors were wood, and my room was up the stairs and the last room on the left. I wasn't breathing until I opened the door. My room was midnight blue that _almost_ was black. Almost was the key word. My parents wouldn't let me paint my room black so I picked the closest to black.

The movers got here before us because there was my bed and desk, my laptop, and a rocking chair that my mom used to rock me to sleep in. I unpacked my suitcases with one filled with all my makeup, my accessories, my cds, and my books. The other was filled my outfits and my journal. Don't tell anyone this but I wrote everything weird that happens to me in it. Not my feelings, not my weaknesses, not anything else just weird things that happen to me. One time when I was younger I saw a huge wolf that was taller than my dad who was six feet. The wolf was pure black and had black eyes. It was closer to seven feet than six. I tried to tell my mom that I saw a werewolf but she just waved it off. I was ten years old at the time.

That's the kind of stuff that I write in it.

In some rare moments I'll read classical books like Wuthering Heights and listen to classical music like Debussy. Like now I'm reading Romeo and Juliet. I tried to forget everything else and just concentrate on my book.

"Hey freak show!" Sally yelled behind my door.

"What Blondie?"

"Dinner's ready."

"Don't wait up."

"Don't count on it."

I rolled my eyes and went down stairs. As usual we ate dinner in silence. Mom and dad talked to Sally about trying out for the cheerleading team at the high school. I didn't talk because they probably wouldn't even in acknowledge that I was talking. When that was over I took a shower and changed into my pajamas. I jumped in bed trying to let the night take over me. The night was my favorite time of day.

I sighed. Man I really hoped moving here was worth it.

**I hope you like this. Tell me if it's good or bad. Please review or PM me. Thanks!**


End file.
